It's a Twin Thing
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: When my OCs, Alpha and Omega, are fighting a bit too much, their Master, Vector Prime, thinks it's time for them to learn a lesson in exactly how much they really love each other. Flames will be given to Inferno as a late Christmas gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine 'cept the twins and the plot. Everything is, unfortunatly, HASBRO's.**

RG: Right. Anywho, this happened when my fancharacters, AlphaFighter and OmegaFighter, the Begining and End twins, fight a bit too much and end up getting thrown on a "deserted" planet by their master, Vector Prime, so they can see how much they REALLY need each other. Enjoy.

* * *

"I hate you!" A black, jet sparkling yelled as he wrestled with his twin sister. He punched the young pick up truck femme in the face as she clawed off his red visor.

"I hate you too!" The sparkling AlphaFighter yelled as she bit her brother's arm hard. "I wish we weren't related!"

"There's something we can agree on!" Omega snarled before kneeing her stomach. He punched her forehead, stunning her for a moment, "I wish you had never been born so I would be an only child and not related to a baby and a suck up!"

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

The twins continued to wrestle, grunting and rolling around the floor, for a while before two hands pulled the two apart and held them up in the air at arm's length. When the two sparklings wouldn't stop trying to hit and kill each other, their master sighed and shook his head. "Enough, you two!" Vector Prime snapped.

Alpha stopped instantly and looked at her master with wide optics, a bit scared by the tone in his voice. She was a daddy's girl, even though the mech was her master, and didn't like to disappoint him. She preferred to do what he said when he said it. That's why she thought she was his favorite, though he claimed he loved them both the same like a real father does.

Omega, on the other hand, continued to try to hurt his sister. He finally got a good swing and managed to kick Alpha's cheek. He grinned and folded his arms proudly as Alpha, stunned by the sudden, unseen blow, covered her cheek and retreated into her mind, optics dulling slightly. Omega didn't care, or at least acted like he didn't, what Vector Prime said. He was the rebel of the family.

Vector Prime was also shocked for a moment, but then growled. He held them apart even farther and glared at Omega, "Omega! Apologize to your sister. Now!"

"No!" Omega growled, "She deserves it!" Omega folded his arms, "Don't wanna. Not gonna."

"I hate you Omega!" Alpha optics returned to normal and tears brimmed her optics as she touched her cheek gently.

"Good!"

"Enough!" Vector Prime snapped. "You two are all each other have! It's you two against the world! You don't mean anything you're saying!"

"Yes we do!" Both said.

"You two…" The mech paused. He got an idea, "You two need a crash course in exactly how much you two really need and care about each other."

Both of the Alpha and Omega twins blinked and looked at each other, but then looked away, folding their arms. They growled loudly and looked at Vector Prime with curiosity. The keeper of time tucked both under his arm and opened a portal, stepping through. Once through, he dropped the twins and smiled at them.

"Oof!" Both grunted as they hit the ground, landing on their butts.

They looked around and saw that they were on some sort of junk/jungle planet with trees, plant life and then piles of junk all around. The sound of running water reached their audios as they spotted huge piles of smoke rising in the air.

"M-Master…Why-Why are we here?" Alpha whimpered, looking up at the mech that was like their father.

"You two are going to stay here for two weeks…or until you realize exactly how much toy two really need each other. You'll both be here alone…with only each other." Vector Prime explained.

"What?!" Omega yelled, "I gotta stay here…with her?!"

"What about Energon?" Alpha whimpered up at him. The sparkling swallowed and looked around nervously.

"Energon mining is a two person job," Vector Prime explained, "You two'll have to work together to survive. It's a shame really…" He sighed, "I haven't had to do this for the last…ten pairs of twins…"

Alpha flinched. She HATED disappointing her master. The young sparkling clung to his leg, "Please don't leave us, master" She begged, "I don't wanna be stuck here with him!"

Vector Prime sighed and pulled her off his leg. He opened a portal and walked through it without looking back. Before Alpha could follow, it closed, leaving the two sparklings all alone.

Alpha whimpered as Omega huffed and flew into the air, "I don't need you!" He yelled at Alpha before flying off and out of sight.

Alpha growled, "And I don't need you!!" She screamed up at him. She whimpered again, looking around, and then started to walk away. She shivered as the cold breeze wrapped around her. The sparkling swallowed and walked towards the river slowly, keeping her senses alert and her hand near her gun.

* * *

RG: Ya read. Now review...pwease!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, never will. Omega and Alpha are me. Only them. No one else...**

* * *

Omega huffed as he flew through the sky, grumbling something unpleasant about his twin sister. He lowered his head and flew faster, "Stupid…no good…suck up twin sister. If she had just listened to me-" He was cut off as a familiar scream tore through the air. The young jet sparkling stopped in mid air and hovered as, under his visor, his optics went as round as dinner plates. "Sis!" He yelled, taking off towards the scream, all hatred towards his twin sister, vanished. "Alpha!! Alpha, can ya hear me?! Sis?! Where are you?!"

He waited a minute before receiving a frightened, "Omega!" in reply. The sparkling stiffened his arms against his sides and flew down faster towards his big sister.

"Omega, help!" Alpha's frightened voice screamed. "Bro!"

"Hang on, sis!" Omega called. He looked around and then swore under his breath, "I'll kill whoever's hurting or scaring my big sister. I swear it." He dove down and finally saw his big sister…who was batting away at Sharkticons with her sword. "Sis!" He yelled as he landed, afraid for Alpha.

Alpha turned her head and saw her little brother. She smiled at him, but then let out a yell of pain as two Sharkticon grabbed her arms in their mouths and sank their teeth into them. She tried to slash at the two, but one of the sharks hit her sword out of her hand with its tail as it continued to bite into her.

Behind his visor, Omega's optics flashed murder. He roared, pulling out his sword, and ran towards the many Sharkticons. Swinging his sword furiously and fearlessly, the jet knocked as many of the evil sharks away from his sister as for he could. The two that were gnawing on Alpha soon jumped over to Omega and slashed and bit his wings while clawing at his face. One of the Sharkticons managed to claw off his visor while the other practically shredded one of his wings. The two gave a sudden yelp of pain and flew off of the sparkling.

"Leave my little brother alone!" Alpha's voice growled threateningly. Omega turned and saw her with her laser in her hand, aiming at the Sharkticons that were hell bent to attack her twin brother. "I said…" She fired at them and then watched as they retreated back into the water, "Leave him alone…"

The Alpha and Omega twins glanced at each other and the next thing they knew, they were wrapped in each other's arms in a warm hug. The twins clung to each other tightly like brother and sister should and then after a minute, Alpha broke the hug before going into big sister/medic mode. The pick up truck sparkling pulled out her brother's extra visor from her subspace pocket since the Sharkticons had broken his last one and slid it on his face tenderly. She smiled and then looked at his torn wings, wincing slightly. She touched his wings, but pulled her hand away when he flinched.

Alpha looked at him, "Sorry, bro." She said, looking down.

Omega shrugged, "'S okay, sis." He said, but you could see the real pain on his face. He looked at his wings and then said wings drooped slightly when the sparkling saw their shape. "Slag. They tore up wings horribly, sis…can ya…er…ya know…"

Alpha smiled and nodded. She pulled out her tool kit and started to repair her little brother's wings. She paused when he whimpered and winced, but then continued to repair Omega's wings. Pulling out a small laser, she ran it over her brother's cuts quickly, sealing them shut. Once that was done, she pulled a small cloth out of subspace and dabbed the energon and mech fluid dry. "Try them now." She instructed, putting the many tools she had gotten out away into her subspace pocket.

Omega nodded and started to fly into the air, but then winced and landed. He shook his head, "They still hurt a bit too much, sis…" He sighed and then noticed the cuts on her arms, "Aren't you going to-"

"Eh, they'll heal. They'll not as bad as yours were." Alpha shrugged as she slid her sword into its holding spot. She looked around for more Sharkticons as her brother picked his sword up and gripped it tightly. "Bro…those things…they attacked me for no reason…"

Omega looked around for them and touched the side of his visor. After a minute of scanning, he touched it again and shook his head, "Don't worry, sis, they're gone." He assured her, following his sister's suit and sliding his sword away. "They came from the river, right?"

Alpha nodded as she looked around. She trusted her brother with her life, but she still was a bit unnerved by the Sharkticon's sudden attack that she had to make sure they weren't around with her own emerald optics. "So…what now?" She asked, looking at him with her wide optics, voice a bit frightened.

"We find somewhere to recharge, sis…" Omega said, looking at his sister, "It's getting late. One of us'll stay up for half the night and the other'll stay up for the other half while the other sleeps. 'Kay?"

"Works for me…" Alpha said timidly. She looked around and then felt her brother's arm wrap around hers. The femme looked at him and then smiled softly.

"Don't worry, sis. Master wouldn't leave us somewhere where we couldn't survive. Ya know that." Omega offered softly, smiling. He touched the corner of his visor with his free hand and scanned. "Alright. I've found a cave. C'mon, sis. Let's head there."

Alpha nodded and then let her brother lead her towards the cave. Once there, the two sparklings looked around and Alpha decided it would be good enough for now. "Flip a coin, bro." The pick up truck said, looking at him, "I call heads."

"…Why?" Omega asked, but flipped it anyways. It was heads, "Okay…now what?" He blinked, confused.

"Now, you sleep." Alpha poked his forehead. "I'm gonna watch out for those freaks, 'kay?" She said as she pulled out her laser and sat down against the cave's wall.

Omega blinked, "…Wait. You're gonna stand watch?" He asked, but then saw the look in her optics. He plopped himself down and shut of his optics behind his visor. Folding his arms, he let out a huff, but was soon in a deep recharge.

Alpha smiled at her little brother. She folded her arms, crossed her legs and then leaned back against the wall. The sparkling sighed as she felt her optics try to close and forced them open. She was not going to fall asleep. She was going to make sure that her little brother and herself weren't going to be surprised by any more mechs that wanted to hurt them. After a few hours of nothing except crickets chirping and the occasional owl, the sparkling fell into a light recharge, unable to stay awake any longer.

Omega opened his optics suddenly when a huge clap of thunder shook the ground. The black jet looked around and saw Alpha asleep against the wall. He looked at her and then jumped when another clap of thunder was heard. He scurried over to his big sister and sat down next to her. "Sis?" He asked, poking her slightly.

Alpha mumbled something and opened her emerald optics. She looked around and then saw that a huge storm was raging outside. She, like her brother, jumped when yet another clap of thunder rang through the morning sky. The two clung and cuddled into each other and their optics were as wide as dinner plates for a second time.

They closed their optics tight and tried to block out the sound of the pounding rain and claps of thunder. They did not like thunderstorms, like most kids. Usually, they wouldn't show their fear for fear of their master not understanding, though he probably would. After all, they were just children and all children had fears. Even the Alpha and Omega twins. However, now that their master wasn't anywhere near them, they felt free to express their fear.

As another clap shook the earth, Alpha jumped and Omega buried his head in her chest. He closed his optics even tighter and tightened his grip on his big sister. Alpha did the same and the two looked like a shaking ball of black and blue shapes that were stuck together in a hurry.

"I hate storms." Alpha's muffled voice said. She looked up at her brother.

The jet looked down at her and nodded, "Me too, sis." He agreed as he hugged her tighter. "Me too…"

"I wish Master was here…"

"But he'd tell us that we're being childish…" Omega said softly.

Alpha clenched her fists, "No he wouldn't…and even if he did…once he did, then he'd comfort us like he always does…"

"True…"

The twins stayed like that, close to each other, until the storm subsided a few hours later. Once that had happened, they poked their heads out of the cave and looked around, looking like two little children that had just broken a valuable vase. Once they were sure everything was clear, they slowly walked out of the cave and tried to figure out where they were going to go now. Both of them decided to stay near to the cave since it was going to be where they were probably going to spend the next two weeks if everything went as planned.

"What now?" Alpha asked quietly, looking at Omega.

The jet bit his bottom lip and looked around for a moment before replying, "I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat…that okay with you?" He asked, looking over at his sister.

Alpha nodded. She clenched her teeth and then edged over to his sister. "I'm getting that weird 'something bad's 'bout to happen' feeling, bro." She muttered, nervousness evident in her voice. "Ya know I 'ate that feeling…"

Omega nodded as well. He took his sister's hand his and then smiled softly. "Don't worry, sis. Like I said 'fore, Master wouldn't send us nowhere where we couldn't survive, 'member?"

Alpha smiled softly back at her little brother and then touched the side of her head with her free hand. Her silver crown-like thing that was on her helmet slid down over her optics and lit up. The femme looked around and scanned for a moment before the crown shaped visor slid back up. Shaking her head, she muttered, "I can't spot anything, but I know something's out there…"

"It's probably just your nerves, sis." Omega reassured her, smiling. "There's nothing out there…" _I hope._ He thought.

"I do too…" Alpha muttered.

Omega's optics went wide as well as Alpha's. "Did you just…hear my thoughts?" He asked, looking at his twin.

Alpha blinked. She blinked again and managed to squeak out, "Uh-huh…"\

* * *

RG: Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.**

* * *

Both were extremely shocked at this new power. Vector Prime said that they would receive the powers when they became a little closer. They had just received their first power! So…Vector Prime was right. Now they realized exactly how much they needed each other right then. They were family. They cared about each other. No matter what anyone else said.

Together, they headed towards the junkyard that was nearby. The whole forest kind of looked like some mixed up world. It was peaceful and somewhat beautiful, but it was also covered with trash and had a junkyard. It was a very weird place. Once the twins had reached the huge junkyard, they stuck their heads into the gate, Alpha's on top of Omega's, and looked around. When they determined it was safe enough for them to enter, both entered slowly and cautiously.

"…Which way, sis?" Omega asked, looking at his sister before looking around the maze of dripping wet junk.

"I…I'm not sure, bro…" Alpha swallowed, "But we had better decide soon if we're gonna explore this whole place 'fore Master comes to get us…"

"That helps…"

Alpha wapped him. "Please. You're no help. Let's go left." She muttered, looking at her little brother, who nodded and headed right. "No, no, Omega. You're other left." She said, pointing the right way. "Yeah, c'mon."

The two walked for a while until they were smack dab in the heart of the junkyard and completely lost. Both were clinging to each other and the sun was starting to hide behind threatening looking dark clouds. Omega gasped upon hearing something and pushed his sister behind him. All of a sudden, two huge, metal bulldogs dashed from behind a corner of the maze of junk and froze, not spotting the twins. They sniffed the air and turned their heads, finally realizing they were there. The bulldogs growled loudly.

Both twins took a step back. It was kind of freaky to the two, huge dogs how their movements were so precise. Their steps were completely even; they stepped at the same time, went the same length, and ended at the same time. Both twins looked at the two bulldogs and swallowed, frightened by their sheer size and how strong they looked. Also by how sharp their teeth and claws looked. They grabbed each other's hand and held tight while ready to make a break for it. If one of them didn't escape, then neither one of them escaped.

The bulldogs growled and bared their fangs, ready to launch themselves at the twins. They grinned and chuckled when the brother and sister finally realized that the bulldogs had cornered them against a wall of junk. As they neared the two frightened sparklings, ready to attack them and rip them apart without any mercy, a voice called out to them.

"Bruno! Runo!" The mech's voice shouted harshly, "Where the 'ell 're ya two?!"

The twins held onto each other tightly as, just for a second, the bulldog's attention shifted off of them and to the voice. However, that only lasted for a second. The two huge dogs turned back to the twins and snarled loudly.

"Bruno! Runo!" The voice yelled again. A shot was heard, "Where the 'ell 're ya?!" He called again, "Git 'ere now!!"

One of the dogs let out a howl, calling its master to it. A moment later, a large mech came emerged from the maze of junk and looked down at his dogs. The mech had armor that varied in shades of gray, with white hands, black joints. On his face, he had an orange visor on with dark green optics underneath. He had a Corvette alternate mode and a hooded cloak on his shoulders. The outside of the cloak was black and the inside, gray.

The new mech saw what his dogs had captured and looked relatively surprised. What were two, young sparklings doing in his junkyard? They couldn't have been that old. No more than ten in human years. Once he had recovered from the shock, he walked over to his dogs and pushed them apart, "Leave 'em 'lone, boys." The mech instructed before walking over to the sparklings. "Who 're y'all?" He asked, orange visor darkening slightly.

The twins whimpered slightly and clung to each other. However, Alpha pushed her brother behind her suddenly, which startled, not only Omega, but the mech as well. This little femme expected to protect her brother from him and his dogs if needed? She had spunk; he'd give her that. The young pick up truck femme clenched her fists, "I'm A-Alpha." She stuttered, trying to hide the fear in her optics and voice, "He's Omega. Who're you?"

The mech bent down to their level. "Cellbreaker. Now. Ah got an even more important question fer ya. Wha' the 'ell are ya doin' in mah junkyard?" He voice got low as he said that.

Omega glared at Cellbreaker, red visor flashing as if he was angry, but didn't move from behind his sister. However, he did have on hand on his sister's shoulder and the other on his blaster. Cellbreaker grinned. He was, if needed, going to push his sister out of the way and fire. Heh. He had to give them credit. They were planning to sacrifice themselves for each other. Omega growled slightly as the mech's bulldogs, who were advancing towards them slowly.

Alpha looked Cellbreaker in the optics. In her emerald optics, the mech saw fear. She was afraid of him. He smirked. She had a reason to be afraid of him. He was a strong mech and his dogs were strong as well. It only took one of them to rip a sparkling apart, though he would never allow them to do so. Looking closer, he also saw another emotion in her optics. Worry. The sparkling was worried about the sparkling behind her. Her brother, Cellbreaker guessed. The mech snapped back to reality when Alpha tore her optics from Cellbreaker's.

"We stumbled in here." Alpha answered timidly. "Our Master dumped us here after we fought each other. We have to live her for two weeks with only each other. I don't think he expected there to be another mech here." Here, she looked over at the two bulldogs, "Or any dogs either…" She muttered.

The two dogs snickered, looking at each other. They walked over to their master and sat down. One sat down by his left leg and the other sat down by his right. Both grinned and panted happily as their master scratched their ears, deciding what to do with the twins. He saw them mouthing something to one another and finally managed to tune in so he heard what they were saying.

"-He's gonna do?" The boy, Omega, asked his sister, clutching her shoulder. He looked over at Cellbreaker.

"Don't know, bro. But don't worry." Alpha whispered as she reached for her blaster, "Won't let 'im hurtcha. We stick together, right?"

"Right."

Cellbreaker looked down and saw that the two hit their knuckles together and then pulled it back quickly, opening their fists when they got near their face. Both smiled and then lowered their arms. Both fingered their lasers and waited for Cellbreaker to say something.

Said mech had bent down and was still scratching his dogs' ears. What had the twins said again? Ah yes. Their 'master' had dumped them there. He stood up. They were just children. He wasn't going to hurt them. The thought hadn't really even crossed his mind. He walked over to them and grabbed their arms. "Come on." He said, pulling them towards the maze of junk roughly. He was carrying them so that they were lifted a good two feet off the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Be careful!" Omega yelled, glaring up at Cellbreaker. The sparkling fingered his blaster, but yelped and dropped it when one of the bulldogs barked and snapped at him. "Sis!"

Alpha, who was struggling to get out of Cellbreaker's grasp, froze at her brother's cry. She peered around the mech's body and saw her brother kicking at the bulldog, who was out of reach and snickering at his attempts. Alpha growled and threw her laser at the dog. She grinned as it hit his head, leaving a dent and making a satisfying 'clang!' She smirked, "That's for scaring an' snappin' at my brother, you brute!"

The bulldog's 'brother' snarled and snapped at Alpha's ankle, but didn't get her. He growled, "Don't throw stuff at mah brother, ya 'ear, kid?!" He growled as his brother rubbed his snout.

"Don't bite at my sister!" Omega yelled at the other bulldog. "Why if I could come over there I'd-" All of a sudden, both were dropped roughly on their afts. Both groaned and rubbed their butts, "What was that for?" Omega yelled up at Cellbreaker as he stood up. "Gimme your hand, sis." He said, offering his hand to his sister.

Alpha gratefully took it and stood up. She looked over and saw that Cellbreaker and his dogs, who were standing on each side of him, were now blocking the entrance to the junkyard. She shot the bulldogs a glare and then looked up at Cellbreaker.

Said mech was now glaring down at them. Even though he looked very angry at the twins, he actually liked the spunk and spirit he saw in them. They were very…protective of each other and had no fear when it came to protecting each other. Cellbreaker folded his arms in front of his chest and growled, "Listen 'ere, both of ya. Ah don' wanna see either of ya in mah junkyard 'gain, ya 'ear me? If ah see ya 'ere 'gain, ya'll regret ever meetin' me. Understand?"

Both twins saw the look that he gave them and swallowed. They tried to look brave, but it didn't help them any that Cellbreaker's dogs were growling at them, fangs bared. The twins looked at each other, grabbed each other's hand tightly, and then looked back up at Cellbreaker. They nodded slowly. "Yes sir." Both said at the same time.

Cellbreaker nodded. "Good. Now git outta my sight, both of ya!" He said, swinging his arm at them. He wasn't really trying to hit them, just scare them away. And it worked.

Both twins yelped, jumping backwards, and looked up at Cellbreaker. They opened their mouths, but then closed it and yelped again as his dogs ran towards them, barking loudly. Both turned and ran for their lives, gripping each other's hand tightly as they did so.

Cellbreaker watched them run and nodded. He looked down at his dogs, "Ah can't believe y'all were gonna 'urt them." He glared at his dogs, but then turned and walked inside his junkyard. After a minute of silence, he looked back at the bulldogs, "Ya two comin' er not?"

"Comin' boss!" Both said, hurrying inside after their master.

* * *

RG: Alright. Cellbreaker and his dogs belong to Tahalli. Not me.


End file.
